pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoardry Willow
Hoardry Willow is a plant that first appears in Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate, it "hoards" objects then fires them back at zombies when a zombie touches it. The Hoardry Willow then disappears. Strategies You should plant this behind a defensive plant for they "hoard" dropped objects that drop in a 3x3 area, once that defensive plant is eaten, it will release (presumably) a powerful amount of objects. Hoarded Objects power *Zombie Head- 1 NDS *Zombie Arm- .5 NDS *Flag- .5 NDS *Cone- 1 NDS *Pole- 1 NDS *Bucket- 2 NDS *Newspaper- .5 NDS *Screen Door- 2 NDS *Football Helmet- 2 NDS *Pickaxe- .5 NDS *Pogo Stick- 1 NDS *Ladder- 1 NDS (steals off laddered plants) *Basketball- .5 NDS *Gargantuar Pole (drops when Gargantuar is killed)-10 NDS *Pea- 1 NDS (from either Peashooter Zombie or Gatling Peashooter Zombie) *Squash- Squashes a zombie (steals once the squash head of a Squash Zombie begins to fall *DJ Hat- .5 NDS *Rocket- 2 NDS (Hits multiple zombies) *Suitcase- 1 NDS *Weight- 10 NDS *Gas Can- 5 NDS (explodes in a 3x3 area in front of it) *Ra Staff-.5 NDS *Torch-1 NDS (.5 nds if defeated with torch unlit and 10 NDS if Gargantuar Porter torch) *Bone-.5 NDS (steals before bone becomes a grave) (can drop from from Tomb Raiser Zombie if thrown or Jurassic Bully when killed) *Pharaoh Stone-.5 NDS (can steal up to 5 of these dropped from 1 zombie) *Coffin-10 NDS (drops when Mummified Gargantuar is killed) *Barrel-4 NDS (taken if not broken and barrel roller zombie is defeated in its range) *Shark-10 NDS (drops when Gargantuar Pirate is killed) *Poncho-.5 NDS *Metal Grate-4 NDS *Neon Sign-10 NDS (drops when Wild West Gargantuar is killed) *Jetpack-N/A (takes a zombie and flies it to the back of the lane) *Robotic Pole- 10 NDS (drops when Gargantuar Prime is killed) *Knight Helmet- 3 NDS *Jester Projectiles-Depends on power of thrown back projectiles *Hammer-10 NDS (drops when Dark Ages Gargantuar is killed) *Wizard Staff-1 NDS (has chance to turning that zombie into a Spore-shroom) *Surfboard-3 NDS (takes before Surfer Zombie can crush it or anything nearby it) *Stick-10 NDS (drops when Deep Sea Gargantaur or Jurassic Gargantuar is killed) *Fishing Pole-1 NDS (stops Fisherman Zombie from using its ability for 1 second) *Octopus-1 NDS (taken mid-air in 3x3 area around it) *Ice Block-3 NDS *Snowball-.5 NDS (chills a zombie that gets hit by it) *Icicle-10 NDS (drops when Sloth Gargantuar is killed) *Shovel-3 NDS *Parasol-2 NDS *Backpack-5 NDS *Skull-2 NDS (hits multiple zombies by firing laser before hitting a zombie) *Gutair-10 NDS (drops when Hair Metal Gargantuar is killed) *Microphone-2 NDS *Boombox-1 NDS *"Fossil"- 3 NDS *Balloon- Same as Jetpack, only stealable in PvZ2 Gallery HD Hoardry Willow.png|HD Hoardry Willow Hoardry Willow Costumed.png|Costumed (blue cap) HD Costumed Hoardry Willow.png|HD with Costume Hoardry Willow2.png|Bearjedi's version HoardryWillow78.jpeg|Version by Tenge Triva *It's a pun of Hoarder and Hoary Willow. **This is why it has a hoarder-like ability. *It's the 2nd Willow plant Lily8763cp has made, the first being Cocoaken Willow. *If a dropped object is in range of multiple Hoardy Willows, they will fight for the object before one of them grabs it. *The lighter red is meant to be its pupils. *It was originally going to hoard plant projectiles having a chance to steal nearby projectiles to fire once tapped on, however it was changed to hoarding zombie objects instead. Do you like Hoardy Willow? Yes No Category:Plants Category:Sluggish Recharge Category:Attacking Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate Category:Free-use Category:Plants by Lily8763cp